The Program Project is used for the basic support of the human research activity of the Department of Nutritional Sciences, University of California, Berkeley. The following projects are anticipated: (1) Continuation of the studies on nutritional requirements of pregnancy. Last year, detailed investigations of the nutritional requirements for protein and calories were carried out in our metabolic unit, supported by the Program Project. These are among the first carefully controlled laboratory investigations of nutritional requirements of pregnancy. (2) The effects of wine on metabolic functions in man. It has been proposed that wine be administered to the astronauts in the NASA Skylab project as part of their dietary intake. Although there is a considerable folklore regarding wine, there are virtually no controlled metabolic studies demonstrating the effect of wine ingestion upon other nutritional factors and metabolic processes. It has been suggested that wine has properties different from that of the alcohol contained in the wine. Investigations at the psychological, physiological and biochemical levels are contemplated. (3) Investigations on the availability of the folacin contained in foods will be continued. (4) The human research laboratory is becoming increasingly involved in trace mineral metabolism in nutrition. A proposal has been made to the NIH for investigation of trace mineral metabolism as altered by the contraceptive pill.